


Edward & Leopold

by sg_fic



Category: Enchanted (2007), Kate & Leopold (2001)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fic/pseuds/sg_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidentally falling into the portal connecting New York and Andalasia, The Duke of Albany finds himself in grave danger indeed - much to queen Narissa's delight. Enchanted/Kate and Leopold crossover, inspired by and based on movie-verse Scott/Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1876

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授权翻译]Edward & Leopold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633508) by [swflora_sw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swflora_sw/pseuds/swflora_sw)



> Cross-posting from LJ ^^

 

**O** nce upon a time, when wishing was having, there lived a king, whose son was so exceedingly beautiful that his equal was not to be found in this world. They tell the sun himself was surprised whenever Prince Edward came out into the sunshine, for he had eyes so blue and face so fair no painter could depict him.

As a matter of fact, the King could not allow any maiden to visit the palace, for she would immediately conceive great love for the young Prince and try to a-woo him. Thereupon all of the men of the household, the attendants, and the prince’s playfellows had to be male, and Prince Edward grew up valiant but excessively proud;

Some of the peasants said that when Prince Edward felt dull, he would divert himself by appreciating his reflection in the streamlet, and this was his favorite amusement. Others said that he had only learned fencing to study his reflection in his sword. Either way all had agreed- in Prince Edward’s presence peacocks looked humble and grey.

Now one day as it so happened, the King fell ill, and when he felt he must soon die he called Queen Narissa, Prince Edward step-mother, and said: “If you marry again after my death, you shall remain queen. Take no one as king in my place, and should you bear children, in your passing Prince Edward will be crowned king and not them, and his heirs after that, and this you must promise me.”

Because they were not alone in the royal chamber, she promised him all, and the King closed his eyes and soon after died. The queen shed no tears, for she was not the loyal consort the King thought her to be. She was in fact, an evil witch who practiced wicked arts and had only one desire: to rule the land.

Being a witch, she knew she would outlive and outsmart the young prince, but should the bumbling brat marry and bring children to the world? _No, no! Think Narissa! A nice red apple? Some poison in his draught? A one way trip with the huntsman?_

 

_“…She’s the fairest maid I’ll ever meet,_

_She was made to finish my duet,_

_And in years to come we’ll reminisce,_

_How we came to love through True Love’s kiss!”_

The queen reached the splendid royal garden which was full of the most beautiful flowers and herbs, whence the singing came from. By the lime-tree beneath whose branches flowed a tranquil brook, sat Prince Edward, holding out a single red rose.

 “She will love me,”

 “- She will love me _not_.”

“She will love me,”

 “- She will love me _not_.”

  _\- So a trip with the huntsman it is -_

 “She will love me, “

 “- She will lo-“

 “Edward!”

“Yes?” The Prince turned to the flower in his hand.

Queen Narissa palmed her face. _The looks of an angel and brains of a fowl._

_"Edward!”_ More sharply this time and the prince turned to face her.

 “Ah, mother. I was _thinking_ ,” began he, and the Queen had to stifle her laughter, “If maybe… that mayhap… O, mother - how will I even meet my fair maiden if girls aren’t allowed to enter the castle?  Maybe thy will can change my father’s –“

 “Edward, I’m afraid I bear bad news.”

 “Oh?”

 “It’s your father.”

“My lady?”

Asked the hunter, bowing as he did. She summoned him to ask for Edward’s heart on a plate, but the young Prince’s request made her think of a better plan. A less messy one. 

After the old King had been laid in his grave, the Queen proclaimed that whosoever should solve her three riddles, that maid should be Prince Edward’s wife and future queen. She weened no lady in the realm of Andalasia would guess the right answers, and Prince Edward shall remain heirless.

With fright, Prince Edward heard of the news, and when he found his step-mother inflexible, sadly accepted his fate.

The tidings traveled across the land, and as expected many women came a-courting, but all were sent away with ridicule and scorn after failing to answer to the Queen.

“Oh, Nathaniel.” Said the Prince to his valet one late evening, “No maiden has prevailed hitherto. I shall never find the fairest to finish my duet. Who stands a chance against my step-mother?”

And in his hand he held a wilted red rose.

“Now this is of highest importance, you must never let him out of your sight! Nathaniel?! Are you listening to me??!?”

“Yes her majesty!” By the light of the torches, the Queen was even more beautiful than she was deadly, and she was as deadly as a snake.

“We must make sure he remains single, we cannot allow for him to have heirs!”

“No heirs for Prince Edward.” the valet reiterate dreamily as they walked the long dim corridors of the castle dungeon.

“Good.” She pulled at one torch and a stone wall slid open, “Has the prisoner begun to make sense?”

“Not at all my liege.”

“Then to-morrow noon heads will roll.” She grinned as they made their way to the deepest dungeon of the castle therein the captive was being held.

_What a fine morning for hunting trolls!_ Thought Prince Edward as he galloped with great abandon, expertly leading his white horse up the hills and over the hedges, toward his paternal castle. The birds sang for him and the early morning mist glowed around him.

He had hunted three trolls to-day, the last one a particularly large and ugly troll who had despoiled the peaceful town of Stillwater for weeks.

While the town elders thanked him, the lasses understandably fell in swoon, and with heavy heart and many sighs Prince Edward mounted his horse and rode back to the castle where no damsel was waiting at the window for his return.

“Prince Edward? May I speak with you?”

“Nathaniel! How are you my bungler?”

“Butler?”

“Huh?”

“You meant to say: _my butler?_ ”  The valet tried again, gesturing with his hands.

The prince stared at him blankly.

 “Not _bungler_ , BUTLER!”

 “ **…** ”

 “Oh, never mind! I came to tell you- “

 “That I am beautiful above all belief?”

 “No-“

 “That I am as bold as brass??”

 “…I’m not even sure what you mean, -”

“That a lucky girl had solved the three riddles???”

“Prince Edward, please!”

The huge blue eyes gaped at him innocently.

“I came to tell you that your presence is needed. An execution is taking place.”

“Oh. I _hate_ those. What crime was committed?” Asked Edward, already following the valet out of the stables.

“It’s a madman!”

“Where am I? Answer me!... You’re all insane! All of you!!”

The man was dragged to the gallows by two stout soldiers, twisting and turning while plodding along.

The stranger wasn’t half as important as Prince Edward – his sleeves weren’t puffy at all. His dark blue vest however, was embroidered with gold, indicating he was a man of some importance.

He was brought and held in front of Edward.

“Your name?” Asked the Prince.

“I am Leopold, Duke of Albany, a nobleman and an inventor, and I won’t stand for this another minute!”

“Well then,” said Edward, unrolling the proclamation. His mother was watching. His subjects were watching. This used to be his father’s duty, but now the burden was his to bear.

He cleared his throat.

“For your wilful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being- “

“ - Please!”

“ – being lying to the Queen, misleading the –“

“I did no such thing!”

“He claims he’s from a place called New-Ark!” Called Nathaniel, “We sent messengers to both the Valley of Contentment and Meadows of Joy, and no one had heard of such a realm!”

“It’s New-York, you scoundrel, and I’m telling the truth! One moment a man was about to jump off the bridge, the next moment I was manhandled by soldiers and taken here by force!” he turned back to the Prince, “You have to believe me!”

The man was pleading with his eyes. He had dull brown eyes, nothing like Edward’s blue ones, and yet sincere and somewhat pleasant. How Edward hated executions! The first thing he’d do as king would be nullifying them! Alas, he knew his step-mother was obstinate and that the man would pay the forfeit.

“I’m sorry, but it is not I whom sentenced you, and my step-mother is ill-disposed toward strangers. Any last words?”

“I’m an important inventor on the verge of a grand discovery, please!”

“Strange words.” Said the prince as he stepped off the gallows, leaving the man to his fate.

  **“An inventor you say?”**

** **

** **

**A** ll turned to the Queen.

Truth was, she was quite dull by then and wanted to play with her pray before sending him to the other world – it has been too long since the last execution, “Then you must be very smart?”

“I… I would like to think so, yes.”

“Would you wager you life on the sharpness of your brain?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“What an excellent point, you really are smart!” her smile lacked any warmth or kindness. She snapped her fingers and the royal herald announced: “The all-gracious and all-merciful Queen of Andalasia had decided to give the culpable one last chance to redeem himself!”

The crowd clapped and cheered. They filled the Royal Square to capacity, reminding Leopold of the hives in his fields. _Where on earth was he?_

“You will prove yourself worthy,” the Queen turned to him, “by solving three simple riddles, a child’s play really, but should you fail-“

And the gleam in her eyes spoke volumes of what would happen then.  The crowd cheered again.

“The first riddle,” started the Queen, “little girls can solve in their sleep, could we expect any less from an inventor?” And her laughter made Leopold skin crawl.

From behind the Queen came a little man who said: “If you can guess my name, you may keep your head!”

Leopold blinked in shock. _What kind of a twisted joke…?_

But as the silence drew longer the dwarf seemed to be getting bored and giving up on Leopold. The man realized he had nothing to lose and so he tried-

“Rumpelstiltskin!”

The dwarf stamped his right foot and shrieked “The Devil has told you, the devil has told you!” and POOF, he was gone.

_I’ve lost my mind; I’ve lost my god-damned mind!_ Thought Leopold to himself.

“How did you do it human?!” Asked the Queen in ice-cold voice. When he didn’t answer she continued, “You may have gotten lucky once, let me assure you – it won’t happen again!”

Leopold gulped and a fair maiden came to sight.

“My riddle then,” said the maiden, “is this: I have a hair upon my head of two colours; which are they?”

And Leopold, not believing his good luck, quickly answered-

“The maiden has a gold and silver hair on her head, and those are the two colours.”

When the maiden heard this she turned pale, and very nearly fell to the ground, and the Queen was very much vexed.

“You will now answer to _me_ human, and we shall see your worth!” 

The sky blackened and the crows on the roofs grew bolder, croaking awful sounds, while the crowd became silent.

“What is this,” spat the Queen, “One killed no one, and yet killed twelve?”

The wind blew colder as Leopold tired to think… _One killed none, yet killed twelve…None yet twelve…_ It sounded vaguely familiar… and yet…

“Well?” asked the Queen, quite pleased with herself, and Leopold turned to face her, still held by the two soldiers. At her feet stood a black crow – and _of course!!_

“A crow which ate of a dead and poisoned horse, and died of it.”

“And yet killed twelve?!” shrieked the Queen, her face almost… _green?_

“Twelve robbers who partook of the crow, and died from eating it.”

The silence was loud. The queen narrowed her eyes at him.

“What are you?”

“Your pardon?”

“A wizard? A warlock? No one in the realm could answer but you, _Duke of_ _Albany_ , if that’s really who you are- “

“Lady, I am no wizard, I’m but an invent-“

“And the _RIDDLES_?!” the Queen roared,

“The brothers Grimm!” cried the man, “They published their stories about sixty years ago – best sellers they were, everybody knows them!”

There was silence, and closing his eyes, Leopold prayed. That wasn’t how he imagined his lamentable death – no at all!

The whole time the Queen was looking at her garden. At her well. Then the Queen laughed. And laughed…. and laughed.

“Oh, of-course! _That_ New-York! A _mere_ lucky man, an _inventor_!” she cried between giggles, wiping tears from her eyes.

“Well, this was quite amusing, thank you!” And of-course, she was still planning to kill her prisoner. She turned her back on him and the guards began dragging him up the gallows.

“But wait! We had a deal!” Yet she ignored him, and walked away.

“Your Majesty!”

The Queen stopped by the gallows, “Nathaniel, this isn’t the time!”

“My queen, hast thou forgotten thy promises?” asked the valet, wiggling his eyebrows as suggestively as he could.

_Promises?_ Since when was the Queen bound to any promises made? And why is this simpleton bothering her with the destiny of a man?

_Oh_.

A man.

She smiled. _A man…_

“Why Nathaniel, you didn’t really think that I would…” the Queen giggled, gesturing at the Duke already in gyves. “Oh, no-no-no, no, no!” She shook her head.

“Did all of you think that I will have him killed?” the Queen approached her subjects and they in turn giggled nervously.

“I am a woman of my word,” said she, snapping her fingers. Leopold was soon released. She signaled him closer, and reluctantly he walked and stood beside her, dusting off his unkempt clothes.

“My dear Duke of Albany. I have made an oath, and mean to perform it, _that I will give my only son to whosoever should solve my three riddles._ Prince Edward is yours to wed.”

Leopold froze beside her, while from the other side of the Royal Square came a loud, girlish squeal.

_No heirs for Prince Edward_ , smiled the Queen.

“Mother, this simply shan’t do!”

“Nonsense, Edward.”

“But the song _, the song!_ ” Edward gestured with his hands helplessly. At the blank stare he got from his step-mother he began: 

_“… She’s the fairest maid I’ll ever meet,  
_

_She was made to finish my duet…”_

“That’s enough Edward, he’s a perfectly marriageable young man. A duke no less.”

They were at the head of the table, Queen Narissa sitting between the two betrothed men; her step-son, and the Duke she removed from the gallows only that noon. She ordained a dinner banquet to celebrate their engagements, and a feast was held with all splendour – the tables garnished with venison and wine, and the walls adorned with threads of gold. Every nobleman, friend and acquaintance in the realm was bidden, and all showed to greet the prince, carrying extravagant gifts.

The guests seemed to enjoy themselves, eating and dancing. The Duke of Albany, who hadn’t eaten in days, seemed to relish his dinner much, but every bit that the Prince ate nearly choked him.

“He’s so old mother!”

The queen rolled her eyes. “How old are you?” she asked the Duke.

“Thirty, my lady.”

“Thirty what?” she demanded.

“Years.”

“ **…** ”

When it won no acknowledgment Leopold tried again- “The time it takes the earth to circle the sun?”

“See Edward, he’s very imaginative - how can he be old?”

Prince Edward only sulked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Leopold turned his attention back to his plate, famished after his time in the dungeon. Stabbing his fork into the meat, he risked a sidelong glance at the Prince.

_Dear god._

He wasn’t one of the fancy-boys he heard were living in Vienna or London and Paris, but in fear of reawakening the Queen’s anger (or namely, in fear for his life), he pressed the Queen’s hand in token of assent, and now sat at her table, celebrating his engagement to her son. Back home, he was under escalating pressure to wed, but _this_ … he wouldn’t imagine it happening in a million years!

Through the haze of his thoughts, Leopold noticed the music had ended, the royal tunes of waltz now replaced by something softer.

“I am proud to invite the prince and his betrothed to share the first dance for couples to-night!” 

“I shall not!” Edward cried out, refusing to meet his step-mother’s eyes.

“Edward!”

But the Prince had already gotten up to leave. Queen Narissa soon followed, leaving Leopold alone at the head of the table.

_Great_. Back in New-York ladies were lining up for a dance, and here…

Leopold shook his head, digging into his plate. He will need his strength for his escape plan. He must only discover the water-source. He was certain he arrived through one, the only question was: which?

“He’ll be fine.” The Queen came back, looking vexed. “Kids, you know how they are.”

Leopold offered a fake smile. Though he didn’t know the Prince well, the Queen obviously didn’t care much about him, and no one deserved such a mother.

“You will spend the night at his chamber.” She decreed offhandedly while she sat.

“My lady, I couldn’t possibly-“

“ _Enough!_ ” her fist hit the table and the dishes rattled. The servants knew better and looked away, minding their businesses. “His _yours_ to wed and _yours_ to bed! Sleep with him or you will sleep back in your cell! I’m so tired of men gainsaying me to-day.”

Leopold closed his eyes. Drank his wine.

“Your Majesty?” Nathaniel asked after the Duke of Albany had left. A few of the guests still danced. A few of the guests still ate. It was long pass midnight. “Must it be to-morrow? The Prince is still grieving, he had only just lost his father…”

Back in the hall, Nathaniel couldn’t help but to overhear Edward and Narissa talk. All of Edward’s remonstrances were in vain, the priest was called for to-morrow  morning and the Queen wouldn’t hear about it.

He felt bad for Edward. Though not the sharpest pencil in the box, the kid had a good heart. His father wouldn’t have wanted this for him, and worse… he felt guilty.

The look the Queen gave him made it clear his efforts were in vain.

**B** efore reaching his room, Leopold had to stop at the staircase and think: _what would he have done if Edward was a lady?_

The answer to that came easily enough, “I brought your dinner-”

“-Go away!!” Edward shouted from the other side of the door.

Tired, and with no particular desire to return to the dungeon, Leopold just let himself in.

" _Hey!”_

So alright, _that_ he wouldn’t do to a lady. Maybe that’s the advantage of being with a lad? He shook his head at the thought. _Advantage_ …

The room was ostentatiously big, decked with golden tapestry. Through the canopy, Leopold saw Prince Edward lying on his stomach in bed, head buried in the pillows. If the smell of food stirred anything, it didn’t show. He closed the door behind him.

Leopold was about to speak when he comprehended he had no idea how to address the Prince. He had only spoken to him once at the ‘execution’... He hesitated for a long moment before realizing how silly it was - as far as the Prince was concerned, they are to be wed in the morning!

“Edward,” the name rolled, unfamiliar, on his tongue.

“Go away!!” the sound was muffled by the pillows.

_Oh, I intend to!_ Thought Leopold, but asked: “Won’t you eat?”

“EAT??” the Prince sprang out of bed. His cheeks were wet with tears, his eyes were red. “Everything that ever meant anything to me was taken – my father, my fair maiden, and you - - you care about food?!” The full lips quivered. Fresh tears ran down his cheeks.

Leopold ducked his head. “I’m sorry to hear things didn’t work as you planned.” He set the tray down then sat himself on the edge of the bed. He was more than a little surprised when Edward joined his side.

“I know what you’re thinking,” started the Prince, which was strange considering Leopold himself had no idea what to think anymore, “- how lucky you are. And I can understand why, but this isn’t how things were bound to happen!”

Leopold was resisting the urge to slap the Prince, but Edward was crying again and the Duke of Albany could not help but feeling sorry for him.

“The… song… is about a- - *sniff* about a maiden, and not a… not…*sniff* not a…”

Edward couldn’t even complete his sentence. Leopold patted his shoulder, trying to comfort him, but the prince immediately stiffened. 

“Do we have to kiss now?” the sniffling, teary Prince asked him nervously.

_Oh, Jeez._ Leopold meet boys like him before – back at the royal academy. No longer lads and not yet men, desperate to please their parents at any cost. “No.”

The Prince seemed relieved, and it saddened the Duke all the more. “Listen –“ Leopold waited until the blue eyes met his own, “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want. Not now, not ever.”

“Oh.” Edward replied dryly, still weeping.

“Hey come-on, don’t cry...” Deciding that being chivalrous has nothing to do with a person’s sex, the Duke pulled a handkerchief out of the pocket of his vest. He pressed it to Edward’s cheek, and the Prince, used of being served, let him dry his tears.

“For what it’s worth,” Leopold added in a whisper, tracing sharp cheekbones with the hanky, “this isn’t how I planned it either.” because, if to be honest with himself – he stood no chance of escaping before dawn. They truly were to wed. How and when will he make it back home was anyone’s guess.

From the look the Prince gave him, it didn’t worth much.

“Look, you can’t always get what we want.” The Duke shot, retrieving the handkerchief, by then quit tired and impatient.

“Yes, I know. I once wanted quail-eggs for breakfast, but the cook said we’re fresh out.”

“Hmm… Why, yes… I suppose that’s a good example.” The Duke yawned.

“You’re tired.”

“Yes.”

“Then we should sleep.”

The forced offer made Leopold think the Queen had already spoken to Edward about the sleeping arrangements. Was he the reason for the current breakdown? He sighed. “I can sleep on the floor.” _Still better than the dungeon._

“No, no!” … “…I mean… It’s okay.”

Definitely the Queen’s work, he saw the nervousness in Edward’s eyes. And yet, the huge soft bed he was sitting on was _oh_ so tempting.

“Alright.”

“…Alright…” The jumpy Prince echoed, looking around before getting up. He then landed himself woodenly in bed, on his back, with his boots still on.

“Are you going to sleep on top of the covers?”

The Prince comprehend his err and blushed. If he wasn’t so tired, Leopold would have found it cute.

“Hmm, yes. That’s how I sleep.” The Prince wouldn’t admit his wrong.

“Wearing this?” the Duke gestured at the scarlet trademark suit, puffed sleeves included.

“Why not?”

“And your boots?”

“A Prince must always be ready.”

At the skeptical look Leopold gave him, Edward sighed. “No one is allowed to see me when I’m... unrepresentative.”

_Oh._ Leopold smiled. “Surly your servants may?”

“Hmm.” Edward seemed to puzzle over it, “I guess some of them may.”

“And what about me? Will you sleep fully dressed henceforth?”

It wasn’t that Leopold cared much about Edward’s convenience (yeah, okay – he cared a _little_ , feeling bad enough about the intrusion to his room,) it’s just that the Prince looked adorable with his brows drawn together, contemplating the matter in hand. It was quite obvious that life in the palace didn’t arouse many conflicts, and that now Prince Edward was at lost.

“I… I guess you may as well…” The Prince got up slowly. A bit confused but determined, he walked to his wardrobe and then disappeared behind a golden curtain.

Still amused, grinning for the first time in days, Leopold took off his vest and undershirt. He had nothing to sleep in, but felt uncomfortable to take his pants off. The tailoress promised his new wardrobe would be ready by to-morrow. Until then he just removed his boots and socks and slipped beneath and covers. His eyes closed and he fell asleep almost instantly.

Some minutes later, a noise or a movement, he wasn’t sure which, made him crack one eye open. In the semi-darkness he saw Edward climbing into bed in his long-johns. The Prince blew the candle out, and numbly smiling, Leopold drifted back into slumber.

**T** he next day, Prince Edward woke before dawn from what little sleep he got. Still fuzzy, he stretched. _Mmmm_ … his bed was pleasantly warm in spite of the early hour. 

…It was more than warm, in fact. It was hot.

He blinked his eyes open to find himself held by the sleeping man sharing his bed; his head was resting on a broad shoulder. His palm was pressed to the man’s built chest. Strong arms encircled him.

Fighting off the first surge of panic, Edward forced himself to hold still. He had never shared his bed before, was never touched… _this_ way by anyone.

He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep, cleansing breathes.

Then he opened them, and slowly turned to his side to watch the other man.

The Duke of Albany was bathed in what little pale light coming from the window. Straight nose, strong jaw, thin lips. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. The Prince’s gaze wandered down the Duke’s neck, to his build shoulders. He had to admit there was grace to the virile man’s built. He sighed. _A man’s built…_

He knew so little about maidens – would only see them faint at the presence of trolls, or from afar as another town council made him the official patron. He spent the rest of his time among men. Men were… familiar… easier to appreciate. But he never had the freedom to stare, the freedom to _touch_ …

Slowly, hesitantly, he let his palm, still pressed to the Duke’s chest, draw neat little circles against his skin. The feel of body hair under his fingertips was strange… exciting, but not like fighting a troll. A different kind of thrill as Edward carefully, deliberately, pulled the covers down some to reveal the Duke’s chest.

_Beauteous_. An active man, he had to be. He still had one arm around Edward’s waist, the other now rested to his side. Biting his lower lip, curious and a bit scared, Edward began tracing the trail of hair that led to the man’s belly. As he touched the Duke’s navel the man stirred but didn’t wake. His palm dipped lower until he reached the man’s belt. Tight muscles twitched beneath his caressing fingers and the man moaned softly in his sleep.

The Prince then perceived that his heart was beating violently, that his breath was fast and shallow – he was feeling almost sick. He closed his eyes. _What is this feeling?_ Was he… _in love_?

He was never in love before, he had no way of knowing…

 …but wait!

_‘…So to spend a life of endless bliss  
Just find who you love through true love's kiss…’_

The song, of course!

Birds began singing outside, first bright rays lit the room. The Prince moved to hover above the sleeping man _._ The duke was breathing slowly and evenly, lips slightly parted.

_The only way to know whether it’s love._ Edward licked his lips nervously. Bent closer to the sleeping man. He had to admit the man didn’t look that old up close. He was kind of good looking… for a duke… distractedly, Edward reached to tuck away stray hairs from the man’s forehead,

“ _Woa_ -“ he yelped as his wrist was clutched in a firm grip. He looked down to see the Duke’s brown eyes opened, wide and confused.

“I’m sorry!” Edward exclaimed in affright, trying to betake oneself, but finding he was still held firmly by the Duke.

“…Edward?” The haze was slowly clearing from the drowsy man’s gaze.      

The Prince only grimaced and Leopold quickly released his wrist. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you? Too much time spent at the King’s academy could make one jumpy… _Edward?_ ”

When the man called his name again the Prince shook his head, snapping out of the trance he got into. It was just that he couldn’t stop staring at the man’s lips when he spoke. At his white teeth… at his bristly chin. Unexplainably drawn, Edward began leaning down again, toward the Duke- -

“Good morning, Your Majesty!”

The doors to the Prince’s chamber flung open, startling him, and Nathaniel in turn froze with hesitation seeing the position the two men were in. Quickly, Edward rolled off the Duke.

The surprised valet cleared his throat, “I… we, came to prepare you for the big day!” and as soon as he finished his sentence, the room filled with attendants carrying garments, jewels and maquillage.

“Is he ready?”

“Yes your majesty.”

“Will he attempt anything stupid or disgraceful? Like running away?”

The valet laughed, “Quite the opposite it seems. And may I add this is the best solution? No blood shed.”

The Queen narrowed her eyes.

“For _now_.”

“Your majesty?”

“I am not blind. The Duke of Albany is not keen to stay. Do you think I’m going to risk it?” asked the Queen coldly. She then foretold-

“All will go well for a week or fortnight and then great misfortune will await the newlyweds, leaving a poor widow all alone at the throne.”

She then smirked and Nathaniel gulped, prying to all gods he could dissuade her.

“ _…We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join the Prince of_ _Andalasia_ _and his betrothed in lawful wedlock._ ”

Leopold, the Duke of Albany, had to keep pinching himself - the scene was too surreal! He stood in front of a priest in a hall of ivory and gold, by his side the beautiful prince he was to wed. To his left sat in rows hundreds of barons, earls, dukes and subjects, and many more waited outside the hall and in the streets of the capital.

“… _marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another.  This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you.”_

Dear god, this is it.

“ _Leopold of Albany, do you take this man to be your wedded husband?  Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?_ ”

From the corner of his eye, Leopold saw the Queen sitting in the front row. In front of him stood Edward, dressed in white and gold, beauteous and haughty and naïve.

“I do.”

“ _Edward of Andalasia_ _, do you take this man to be your wedded husband?  Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?_ ”

There was something unfathomable in the Prince’s blue eyes but he blinked and it was gone,

“I do.”

“ _Inasmuch as you have consented to be joined together, and by virtue of the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss,_ ”

…And Edward was pleading with his big blue eyes. Leopold had heard his song, had known how much the Prince’s first kiss mattered to him. He couldn’t possibly deprive him of it, and so he cupped the Prince’s shoulders, rose to the tips of toes and pressed his lips to Edward’s forehead, burying his nose in the soft auburn bangs.

He pulled back, afraid the gesture was inadequate, but the crowd cheered and clapped, blessing the royal house. _Phew_.

Leopold turned.

His great relief was dampened by the look on Edward’s face. He looked… Disappointed?  Sad?

Before Leopold could blink they were surrounded by greeters and escorted out of the hall, to where all had been waiting to see the new royal couple.

**I** t has been a tiresome day. As soon as the heralds had opened the golden gates, the troops marshaled before the doors began blowing trumpets and beating kettle-drums and cymbals. For many hours Prince’s Edwards subjects greeted, cheered and bestowed gifts and flowers.

Though conceited, they loved the Prince dearly and it showed, Leopold mused. Men glared at him with suspicion, women with envy, and all gazed at Edward with regard. Many spoke of the valiant prince who had saved their home town. Others remembered how he had rescued their daughter from an infatuated troll. The whole time Edward smiled and waved and talked to his people, and Leopold had to admit Edward was not pompous as much as he was just… _naïve_.

Many hours passed like this and by the time they returned to the palace where the celebrations were held, Leopold was very tired and his feet were sore. The last thing on his mind was dancing, but as soon as they entered the ballroom and trumpets announced their arrival, it was clear all had been waiting for the royal couple – no one danced nor touched the eatables; everyone stood facing the doors.

All eyes were on Edward and Leopold.

Nobody moved.

The longer the silence drew on, the more unnerving it became until Leopold couldn’t stand it. If he was beholden to dance with another man… Well, considering what he’d been through in the last couple of days, he could have been doing far worse. He took Edward’s hand and led him to the center of the dance floor. 

The two men stood awkwardly, facing each other. When other couples around them got into waltz closed positions, both had reached for the other’s waist, bumping as they did.

While Edward blushed and pulled away, Leopold had kept his right arm around the Prince’s back and tugged him closer. “I’m leading.”

He expected a squabble, but Edward, still flushed, took his extended left arm and placed his other hand on the Duke’s shoulder.

On the first beat, Leopold stepped forward gracefully with his left foot and Edward clumsily and waveringly stepped back with his right, unaccustomed to following one’s lead.

The second and third beats were easier- Edward began getting the hang of it; the music was playing just slow enough and the Duke held him firmly, leading him with patience.

After the first round of the rotary dance, the Prince was no longer thinking about getting the steps right or avoiding the Duke’s feet, he was simply dancing and quite enjoying himself, proud of his accomplishment.

He was now free to look around at the other dancers as they turned, at the magnificent ballroom of polished marble, at its many curtains with golden tassels.

When his wandering eyes locked with the Duke’s, Edward found he couldn’t help his smile. Their proximity made his stomach feel fluttery and his knees weak - he almost tripped, but the lissome Duke was faster, catching him against his chest and smoothly continuing to dance with their torsos pressed together. 

Edward thought he might melt; he and the Duke were so close, dancing in tandem. He was never more disappointed to hear the music end.

“Thank you for the dance - -“

“Leopold.” The Duke supplied after facing the same dilemma the day before.

“Leopold.” Edward echoed, led by the man back to their table. The Duke’s hand was much bigger than his own, and so very warm. It was amazing that such a simple touch excited the Prince as much as it did. He watched their matching rings, the golden bands reminding him he was now a married man. He then watched the handsome Duke pulling out a chair for him, his moves long and graceful. He would have been lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward for their wedding ni-

_“Prince Edward!”_

A herald entered the ballroom in a rush, “Prince Edward, come quick! It’s the troll that hunted Stillwater! Or rather his _two_ brothers! The knights are gathering outside, awaiting your orders.”

_Damn their timing!_ Edward cursed as he turned to Leopold, “I must go.”

The duke stared at him confused. “The troll from Stillwater?”

“It’s a long story.”

From the other side of the table, Narissa dismissed him with a queenly gesture of her hand, and Edward had left the hall accompanied by the herald and his valets. 

**T** hough he wouldn’t admit so out loud, Leopold was happy with the intrusion. As soon as the royal dance had ended he left to search the palace. He searched from the great towers to the throne-room, looking for the water source from which he was sure he had arrived.

As fancy took him, he wandered about into all the nooks and corners, and into all the chambers and parlors, but found nothing there.

He spent hours searching before moving to the royal garden in order to continue his quest.

**T** he returning expedition rode much slower than when they departed, filling Nathaniel’s heart with cold dread.

He counted the heads as they passed the gateways - all twelve had returned. Relived, he searched for Edward’s white horse and helped the prince to dismount.

Even by the moonlight the Prince looked beaten; a dark cut ran across his forehead, his left cheek was bruised, stains of blood marred his golden groom suit.

“My god Edward, what happened?”

“They were waiting for us, but we managed.”

“You must see a healer! We must go to the dispensary at onc-“

“-No!” Edward’s eyes were wide, “Just… just help me clean up.”

“But my Lieg-“

“…Please?”

“…”

“…”

“You love him, don’t you?”

“It’s… it’s my wedding night.”

“You _do_.” There was wonderment in Nathaniel’s voice. Edward ducked his head and that was all the answer his valet needed. “I’m happy for you, Sir.” And he was.

Edward’s smile was shy and modest and it suited him.

“Come to my room, I’ll help you clean up and fetch you a fresh suit.”

The Prince nodded in gratitude and the valet grimaced, knowing Edward had little time left to enjoy his first love.

**A** t the back of the castle was a great stable-yard for horses and cattle, and Leopold boots were ruined completely as he searched the slushy terra in the dark. The racks were too small and the pails were out of the question. He then moved to the splendid large garden and searched between the fruit trees and garden-beds. The brooklet by the lime-tree was the only thing he could think of, and though he was certain that’s not where he came from, he dipped his finger in the water just to be sure. Nothing happened.

The only place left unchecked was the Queen’s pleasance, but by then first rays of light pierced the darkness and the roosters called. Leopold couldn’t risk getting caught by the Queen in her private garden, and moreover, he was very tired and cold. He decided to retire and continue his search the following night.

Removing his filthy boots, he walked the long corridors of the slumberous castle, well pleased that he met no one on his way to the Prince’s chamber.

He opened the door and slipped into the room quietly;

By the dim light of what was left of the flickering candles, he saw Edward sitting in bed, fast asleep. He had to step closer to make out the dark patches on his cheek and forehead. The wounds were clean and the Prince smelled of soap. He was dressed ceremonially – still puffy sleeved, only now in white and silver.

_Oh god._

Leopold bit his lips. _Their wedding night._ While he was struggling to get his life back, Edward’s life went on- he was a married man and this night was suppose to be special for him... He must have waited until he fell asleep.

Leopold sighed; in his sleep, slumped against the headboard, the Prince looked even more beautiful. Even more naïve. The Duke kneeled beside the young man.

The freshly-made bed was covered with red petals that Leopold brushed aside before easing Edward to a lying position. The Prince moaned in pain but didn’t wake. He then unbuttoned the flamboyant top, leaving the prince in his undershirt.

Still cold from his nightly search, Leopold removed his own shirt and slipped into the bed, covering himself and pulling Edward into his arms.

He pressed his nose into Edward’s soft hair and closed his eyes in a mixture of weariness and guilt. He then fell asleep as fast as a top.

**E** ndless! He climbed an endless bridge, but the man was faster.

Rain whipped against his face, his dripping hair was plastered to his forehead _Stop!_ He called but to no avail.

When the man fell, he brought Leopold down with him, and there was darkness and coldness and water- -

He thought he would drown but then he saw a bright light. Was he dead? Was he dying? There was no time to consider – his stretched arm was the first to breach the surface, and before he could take one desperately needed breath, his wrist was grasped and he was pulled out of a –

_\- A WELL!!!_

Leopold’s eyes flew open, _It was a god-damned well! The Queen’s pleasance!!_ He tried sitting up, but couldn’t. Turning his head and blinking his eyes clear, he found himself half covered by the sleeping Prince of Andalasia. He exhaled, landing his head back on the pillow. The dream left his heart throbbing painfully and his hands trembling. Absentmindedly, he ran his fingers through Edward’s hair, finding it strangely soothing.

Outside the window, the sun was setting – they must have slept all day. The orange light made the golden tapestry glow, giving the room a magical look. Leopold looked at the sleeping Prince in his arms. The bruises on his pale face darkened and swelled, and yet he was beautiful. Pink lips that parted slightly as he breathed sound asleep, dark lashes that the ladies would kill for... Naïve and brave and noble. He would make a lucky girl very happy someday.

Leopold bent his head to press one last kiss to the Prince’s forehead before carefully untangling their bodies.

Chills ran down his spin as slipped out of the warm bed.

_This is for the best_ , he knew. They will search for him at first, but after a couple of days- maybe weeks- of absence, their marriage will be deemed null and void, and Prince Edward will be free to find his fair maiden while he would be free to live his life.

Finish working on his grand innovation.

_For the best._ He concluded, wearing his filthy boots and shirt. He couldn’t possibly leave the room like this- not without drawing attention. He moved to the window and inspected it.

The thick vines of an old creeper seemed strong enough to carry his weight. He opened the window as quietly as he could then sat himself on the ledge.

“You’re leaving.”

Startled, he turned.

Edward was sitting in bed, tussled, and from the look on his face, sore.

_Busted._ “I cannot stay here.”

“But…” Edward looked at him incredulous, “But you’re my husband! We’re married!” 

“You said so yourself Prince Edward; this isn’t how things were bound to happen.”

“You cannot leave!” Edward demanded, his voice hitching up ever so slightly, his blue eyes wide and panicked. “I command you to stay!”

Leopold held his gaze for a long moment. “Well, I am leaving.” His voice was cold and definite. He then broke the eye contact. “The only ones you can command are your soldiers to arrest me.”

“ _Leopold!_ \- - “And the panic in Edward’s eyes was fully blown then, but he did nothing as the Duke, sitting on the ledge, turned his back on him, feet dangling out of the window.

He searched for a branch strong enough, then began descending.

No soldier came for him.

 

**T** he setting sun flamed over the fringes of the fruit trees. Leopold took the pathway to the terrace whence the Queen’s pleasance lay. He should have been happy, hopeful, relieved – anything! But all he felt was dismal. Instead of hope dread filled his heart. He had an awful gut feeling and the red hue of the hour wasn’t helping one bit.

His wedding vows were null and perjurious. Misrepresentation under oath…

…Then why did he feel like he was breaking them?

He shook his head, trying in the physical act to shake off his galling thoughts. In his clenched fist he held his wedding ring. He had meant to get rid of it, but found he couldn’t just leave it in the garden – it felt too… disrespectful. And mayhap he should keep it? As a keepsake? As a proof he hadn’t lost his mind and was in-deed married to a beautiful prince from a different universe?

Still lost in his thoughts, Leopold reached the marble steps and took them two at a time. The sun disappeared, the red hues turning into purple and blue. The crickets chirped and the Duke could now hear the soft gurgle of the well.

Gritting his teeth for reasons unknown even to him, he walked into the pleasance.

To say it was creepy would be an understatement; in the dark the pruned vines and fruit trees seemed ready to attack, the crickets sounded angry, the very sky felt darker. Leopold followed the burbling sounds until before him stood a wide well. It was the right place!

Above him, dark clouds began gathering.

“Edward,”

First drops of rain hit the colourful windowpanes. Prince Edward sat hunched on his bed, head ducked, staring at the nothingness of the wooden floor.

“Mother,” he acknowledged, eyes not lifting. 

“Join me in the throne-room. We need to… _talk_.” A lightning lit the room. A thunder soon followed.

“Must it be now?” The Prince asked, doleful.

“YES!“ the Queen shrieked and this time Edward looked up.

Catching herself, she quickly cleared her throat, “Most pressing issue. We cannot dawdle!”

Too sad to give it any second thought, the Prince got up and followed his step-mother out of the room.

**I** t rained like nothing he'd ever seen.

Soaked to the bone, the Duke of Albany stood on the stone edge of the well. The hauling wind swirled leafs and branches, cold water ran down his forehead and into his eyes, thunders roared and lightnings flashed.

If jumping off a bridge got him here, then jumping into a well…

Could kill him if he’s mistaken. 

But no, that’s not why he stood frozen, rooted to the spot.

_Poor Prince Edward_ the wind hauled, and though impossible, it wasn’t the strangest thing to happen since he got there. _The poor, poor Prince - he’s going to die._

“ _That’s_ _impossible_!” Leopold cried, the raging storm absorbing his voice. It must have been his guilty conscience or something equally irrelevant! He wasn’t truly hearing voices, and if he was – that’s more the reason to leave this place!

_The Duke had deserted him to die…_ it answered, and at the same time a fierce tug made Leopold lose his balance and fall backwards into the mud.

“Help him, you have to help him!” cried a voice, and the Duke turned to see Nathaniel, Edward’s fumbling valet, bending over him agitated.

“What happened?” the Duke shouted over the pouring rain and deafening wind,

“It’s the Queen! She saw you leaving in her magic mirror, and now…”

“Well?”

Edward asked listlessly, his only wish to be left alone.

“I’ve decided you were right about death sentences. I shall abolish all executions at once!”

“That's great.” Said the Prince and he meant it, yet he couldn’t summon the enthusiasm he should have felt right then.

It didn’t spoil the Queen’s strange mirthfulness. “As the future king, as your father had decreed, you must sign the scroll and authorize the new enactment,” and she pulled out a chair for him by the royal study.

“Alright.” Edward sat, and if he wasn’t so agitated, he would have probably noticed that the weather was very strange, and that the guard whom usually watched over the throne-room was mysteriously gone.

He scribbled his name on the parchment and got up to leave.

“An apple?” the Queen blocked his way, forcing him to fall back to his chair. In her hand was held a luscious red apple.

“No, thank you.” He tried getting up again only to be pushed back into his seat.

“You look too skinny Edward, eat.”

“I don’t care what I look like!” the Prince got up. A lightning lit the room and the Queen gasped. “I’m not hungry, I wish to be left alone.”

“But Edward, without your looks-“

“He’s gone mother!” Edward admitted, ashamed and brokenhearted. “What good is my looks without him?”

The Queen narrowed her eyes at him furiously- “Spinning!”

“ _What?_ ”

“I got you this wonderful spindle, you must spin this flax!”

“Mother, I don’t - -“

“-It’s a magical spindle, haven’t I told you? It can spin straw into gold! _Now spin!_ ”

“I do not care for gold- -“ Edward blinked, “M-m- - _mother?_ ”  The Queen was hissing. A greenish glow gleamed around her. She began stepping forward and instinctively Edward began stepping backward.

“I’m trying to make it special for you, you _UNGRATEFUL_ _BRAT!_ ” alarmingly Edward reached for his sword only to find it missing, “But if you wish to die a tedious death _Prince_ Edward, who am I to deny it from you?” And from the hem of her sleeve she pulled a sharp shinny dagger.

“Mother _, no!_ ”

Somehow, Edward made it to the door. The heavy golden gate was locked. His fists hit the cold surface, knowing no one would hear him. “HELP!!!” He shouted, but answer there came none, and even without turning, he knew she now stood right behind him.

“Why?” he asked quietly, not turning to face her.

“Don’t blame me Prince Edward! If there is guilt to be incurred it’s your late father’s, the silly goose! He just had to bequeath the kingship to you and your kin in this very room? Accompanied by so many witnesses?”

Edward bit his lips and blinked away tears. “Then the three riddles? …Leopold?”

“No heirs for Prince Edward,” smiled the Queen cruelly. “And you’re on a first name base? Already? How sweet!” she mocked and Edward’s tears flowed free. “That’s probably my biggest mistake. To think an educated scholar could put up with a featherbrained fop! Well mistakes are paid for, and for this one you shall pay with your life!”

Edward squinched his eyes shut, but the awful shriek that was heard wasn’t his.

He turned and saw the Queen holding her left side, dark drops of blood falling to the gathering pool on the floor. Behind her stood the Duke of Albany, filthy and wet and furious.  He drew back and two daggers fell to the floor, the Queen’s unused one and his own.

The Queen hissed horribly. The room began to shake. Before Edward could wrap his mind around what happened, Leopold grasped his wrist and tugged him along to the open window. The rain poured freely into the room through their loophole and Leopold guided Edward to the ledge. “Mind your steps, the vines are slippery and the wind is awful!”

Edward turned to look into the Duke’s eyes. The brown eyes held his gaze squarely and urgently. The Prince then nodded and climbed out of the window.

He was soaked to the bone in a matter of seconds, but kept shielding his eyes against the rain, looking up to make sure Leopold was following. The vines were in-deed slippery with rain and the fierce gusts threatened to overthrow him. He didn’t look down, knowing he was descending from the castles great towel.

Looking up in search of Leopold, he absentmindedly stepped on a young vine that instantly broke-

_“- Edward!!!”_

He heard the Duke shout as he fell, thin branches tearing in his grasp until he caught a thick vine and managed breaking his fall, dangling between earth and sky.

Too shaken he froze, and a moment later Leopold was by his side. “Edward, open your eyes and don’t look down, we have to keep moving!”

“I can’t!”

“Edward, look at me!”

Suddenly came a horrifying burst from above - one of the walls shattered and a horrible black dragon crawled out. The two men held tightly against an avalanche of bricks.

“Edward! I came back for you, I’m not leaving without you!”

“But why?” Edward shouted back, the stinging insult of the Queen’s words still fresh in his mind.

He wasn’t sure whether Leopold’s expression was a grimace or an ironic smile. “You said so yourself Prince Edward; you’re my husband. We’re married.” 

And Edward’s look of incredulous joy was a short-lived one, for the dragon was now blowing green fire that managed to scorch the old creeper in spite of the rain.

The two men began descending faster, the black dragon on their tail. Leopold noticed that dark blood mixed with the drops of rain - the animal was wounded! Could it be?... _No… it couldn’t._

He was the first to reach the ground, Edward landing beside him shortly.

“You okay?” Leopold asked, but Edward only stared at him with urgent wide eyes before springing, tackling him to the ground. A moment later the spot where they stood was singed by green fire.

They rolled in the mud out of the way of another attack. Leopold looked around. _The_ _stable-yard._ He knew the place.

He quickly got up, pulling Edward with him and began running, tugging the Prince along.

They made their way between the feeding lambs, between the fruit trees and thorny hedges, until they’ve reached the marble steps to the Queen’s pleasance.

“It’s a dead end!” Edward called, pulling away from Leopold’s grasp.

“Do you trust me?”

“What??”

“Edward, do you trust me?” The flap of dragon wings could be heard as it drew nearer.

“Yes.” Edward replied, and there was no hesitation in his voice.

Leopold then took his hand and hurriedly led him into the pleasance.

The dark garden was too quite to his liking. When he heard the dragon he could at least know where it was, but now…

He led Edward to the well.

“My god!”

“What?”

“It can’t be!”

“Leopold, what is it?”

“It’s gone! The well…”

But then they heard it - the deep rumbling breath of the beast. The darkness before them shifted – the well didn’t go anywhere, the black beast was crouching before it, awaiting them.

It turned toward Leopold and before he knew it he was in its grasp. The dragon lifted the man to its mouth,

“Leopold, _catch!!_ ”

Edward tossed him a hayfork, and catching it, Leopold stabbed its three claws into the dragon’s throat.

The creature bellowed an awful sound and dropped Leopold.

The Duke fell into the mud and quickly got up, grasped Edward hand and led him around the beast to the well. The wounded dragon took off and blew fire that the dribbling rain could no longer put out. The pleasance burned all around them and Leopold climbed up the stone edge, extending his hand for Edward.

“What are you doing?” Edward asked while taking his hand.

But the fire grew fiercer around them - there was no time to explain. Holding Edward’s arm tightly, Leopold leaped, bringing the Prince down with him.

The last thing he saw was green flames, then all went dark.

**H** is world was dark and cold. Something was burdening him – heavy limp and cold-

_Edward!_ His eye flew open. Did it work?

Edward was lying on top of him. It was still dark. It still rained.

But there was no well. No dragon. They were lying by the river – under the _bridge_ \- -

It worked! He was home- - Edward coughed meekly on top of him. _They_ were home...

“Edward?”

Edward blinked his blue eyes open and grunting, turned to look at the Duke.

“Edward? Are you okay?”

“Where are we?”

“New York, 1876.”

“New York Eighteen Seventy Six? “ The Prince echoed. “I’ve never heard of it! Is it far from the realm of Andalasia? I have to get back! I shan’t desert my people to the mercy of that- that _monster_!”

“It’s not far,” Leopold answered, tucking Edwards wet bangs behind his ear gently, ”The portal is just around the riverbend. We’ll go back. Together. Prepared.”

And Edward’s brows drew together in confusion, before a shy, happy smile tugged at his lips. “You would do that? For me?”

“I’ve made a vow and mean to fulfill it.” The Duke answered earnestly, and Edward’s eyes lit as he remembered-

“You dropped this in the pleasance,” he dug a dirty gold ring out of his pocket.

Leopold blinked. His wedding ring! He probably dropped it when Nathaniel made him slip into the mud...

_You must merry! In your thirtieth_ _birthday you have became a blemish to the family name!’_ Leopold was reminded of uncle Millard’s words and smiled, extending his hand to Edward. The Prince slipped the golden band onto Leopold’s ring finger. It fit perfectly. If his uncle could only see him now!  Lying in the mud beneath another man… Accepting his ring… gazing into his eyes…

Edward’s tongue darted out, wetting his parted lips. He was staring at the Duke’s mouth hesitantly. 

Leopold cupped the back of Edward’s neck, fingers kneading encouragingly. When he felt the Prince’s weight shifting on top of him, he wrapped one arm around Edward’s waist and used the other, still cupping his nape, to guide him closer, until they breathed the same air, their noses touching and not touching.

Edward rested his palms against Leopold’s chest and tilted his head. _Finally!_ Closing his eyes, he pressed his lips to the Duke’s.

The kiss was so gentle it made Leopold’s mouth tingle. It wasn’t any different than kissing a woman. It was better, in fact. Never was he stirred that way by a kiss. He was pleasantly tingling all over, dizzy and giddy and warm…

He meant what he said. They will return to Andalasia, but not yet. _Soon…_

He pressed Edward closer, and though it was impossible considering their lip lock, he was certain he could hear Edward’s song. 
    
    
      _  
    And in years to come we'll reminisce_
    
    
    
      
    
    
    
      _How we came to love_
    
    
    
      
    
    
    
      _And grew and grew love_
    
    
    
      
    
    
    
    _Since first we knew love through True Love's Kiss!_  
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Crescendo

** **

 

 **I** t was easy to tell when a rich man pretended poor - his john was definitely moneyed. He dressed-down alright, but was too clean shaved, smelled too good and was god-damn polite. Waiting under the bridge surrounded by beggars, he stood out like a sore thumb.

“You’re late,” The man stated and Peter smiled. Rich johns; time equals money.

“Then replace me.” He shot back, knowing the man wouldn’t.

He didn’t answer, just glanced to his sides nervously. Definitely a first timer around here; their meeting points were usually less dingy, but the police was everywhere it seemed!

Still severe the man began walking, “Let’s go.”

And Peter was on the clock.

The workers restaurant they sat themselves in was just bustling enough for the man to speak freely. Well, as freely as it got when it came to such matters.

He probably though he was the first, but Peter had had several johns before that didn’t hire him for sex.

Speak of a good client – hot meal and a theoretical exchange with a nobleman so deep in the closet he thinks he’s the only one there. Sure beats another quick one in the park or a cheap one underneath the pier… But this bloke… Well Peter was almost disappointed. He certainly was good looking; massive, tall and very well built. A true nobleman, one of the seldom Dukes that didn’t feel like ones. Sophisticated, but not pompously so.

Yet the thing that captured him most was the man’s attitude – he didn’t seem to have a selfish bone in his body! Either that, or that he truly loved his partner - they were both inexperienced, yet all that concerned the man was his lover’s welfare.

Other customers that came pondering were either afraid of being taken or greedy to take. This guy? He wanted to know how to tell if his man was ready, how to ease the pain, how to pleasure him.

 His brown eyes were so sincere Peter thought he might drown, and from one meeting to the other, he found himself hoping against hope the man would ask a more… _practical_ guidance.

 Today was their last meeting… That’s why when the bill had arrived, Peter smiled seductively and sent a hand under the table to caress the man’s thigh.

 “You know, practice makes perfect.” He offered. He was going to add _no_ _extra_ _charge_ , but clearly money wasn’t an issue.

 The man instantly stiffened and pulled back.

 “What? It’s not like you’re married.”

 He wasn’t wearing a ring, yet it hit a nerve. The man got up, formal once more, paid for the meal and their meeting, thanked Peter for his service and left.

 As he watched him leave, Peter couldn’t help a pang of regret. Who ever he was, the man’s lover was one lucky guy.

Edward sat at the window, bored.

 _Not yet,_ he knew. They couldn’t return to Andalasia just yet. The well must be guarded and sieged, Narissa must be waiting.

He sighed wondering how much longer he would have to stay in his new home. It wasn’t that bad, just…

…He was used to legislated rules, not follow them! And “New York” sure had a lot of rules: don’t wear puffy sleeves, don’t sing, don’t talk to the animals, don’t tell anyone you’re a prince, don’t tell anyone we’re married…

He had to introduce himself as a _‘fellow inventor from London’_. Wherever that was.

He wasn’t even allowed to kiss Leopold in public!

A goofy smile tugged at Edward’s lips and his gaze turned dreamy. _Kissing Leopold…_

It was worth following the stupid rules. It was worth wearing dull brown suits and socializing with the local peasants who spoke of nonsense like the building of the Broccoli Bridge.

It was even worth Uncle Millard’s queries and his distrusting gazes, because Leopold kissed him like his life depended on it.

Each night Leopold would lock the door to his room and they would get into his bed and kiss for long minutes that felt like heaven before going to sleep.

Edward smiled as he reminisced -

Last week the Duke took his shirt off and helped Edward to remove his own (which was kind, but strange considering he had just wore it,) and then pulled Edward into his arms and kissed him some more.

To say it made the Prince stupid with lust would be an understatement. He had never known a pleasure more pure and it was only escalating, until the Duke tugged at his pants and Edward froze. He was reminded of _her_ words and yelped _\- -_

 _‘Hey, it’s okay!’_ Leopold backed away quickly and Edward was suddenly very cold. _‘There’s no rush. I told you - we don’t have to do anything you don’t want.’_

But the Duke wasn’t fooling him – he was disappointed. And it wasn’t that Edward didn’t like what they were doing, it’s just tha-

The door opened and he turned.

“ _LEOPOLD!_ ” the Prince bit his fist, unable to contain his joy, before running toward the other man and into his arms.

“May we kiss?” Edward asked earnestly.

The Duke smiled fondly, feeling a little guilty. “Yes, we ma-“ and before he could finish Edward was kissing him, pressing against him as close as he could, loving and hungry and innocent.

Leopold wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed back just as passionately. When Edward pulled away his blue eyes sparkled and his cheeks were flushed. His lips were swollen and glistening and the Duke had to steal another kiss or he would have lost his mind.

…If he hadn’t lost it already. He was risking his status, his research and achievements for another man. He was consulting with hookers at street corners and considering _sodomy_ for crying out loud! He was going to risk his life and fight an evil witch simply because it mattered to Prince Edward of Andalasia. _The wonderfully tasting, great feeling, innocent, sweet and beautiful Prince Edward of Andalasia._ _Mmm-_

Edward deepened the kiss like Leopold had taught him to and the Duke thought he could die happy - right there in his study, surrounded by blue prints of his uncompleted invention.

His invention… it was getting harder and harder to work on it. It was getting harder and harder to think of anything but Edward… They needed to talk.

He gently pushed the Prince back, breaking the kiss. It made a soft sound that echoed in the room and Leopold had to close his eyes. _Dear god._ He _needed_ the Prince so much it scared him.

“You’re unhappy…” said Edward, his eyes wide and sad, “I’ve upset you!”

“No, no!” cried Leopold, seeing the gathering tears in the blue eyes. “I only wish to talk.”

“Oh. Okay!” Edward smiled brightly, his mood swings never ceasing to amaze the Duke.

“Let’s sit.”

“Alright,” The Prince landed himself on the couch and waited.

Leopold locked the door behind him for good measure, then sat by Edward and took his hand.

“Edward,” he began. He had weeks to phrase this short speech, yet the sincere blue eyes made him gasp, suddenly sluggish. “The other night in Andalasia… Our wedding night.”

“You didn’t show.” pain was still lingering in Edward’s voice.

“No I didn’t, and I’m sorry about that, but let’s say that I did?”

“…Hmm… alright…” Edward was clearly not catching his drift.

“What do you think should have happened? _Between us?_ ” he quickly added seeing Edward’s blank expression.

“Oh, you mean the kissing?”

“Hmm… alright, yes – the kissing… anything else?”

Edward pursed his lips and stared at the ceiling, trying hard to think.

“You know what, let’s take the song – “ Leopold tried a different approach, “ _Before two can become one, there’s something you must do…”_

“You have a lovely singing voice,” Edward smiled dreamily, gazing at him with admiration and love.

“I.. err, thank you,” Leopold couldn’t remember the last time someone made him blush.

“So is it okay to sing now?”

“No, no! I was only making a point.”

“Oh.” Said Edward disappointedly and Leopold could tell that if he wouldn’t get his point across then, he’d lose Edward completely.

“What do you think they mean by _two become one_?”

“You mean marriage?”

“Alright, yes. Does anything… _else_ , comes to mind?”

“What do yo-“ Edward asked, but then it hit him –

“Oh. That.”

Leopold didn’t like the sound of that ‘ _that’_.

“So… you know what I mean?”

“Yes. My mothe- - Narissa, told me about it.”

_Oh, no._

“When?”

“The first night we slept together in my chamber. She followed me after dinner and explained it to me.”

Leopold remembered that night – how nervous the Prince was when he offered they’d share his bed. “Edward, what did she say?”

“Well…”

“Yes?”

The Prince wouldn’t meet his eyes. “She said I’m rightfully yours and must share my bed with you. That you may kiss me, and I may not gainsay it. That…”

“…That - -”

“Go on…” Leopold encouraged, squeezing his hand.

The Prince blushed hotly, “…That should you wish to unclothe me after we kiss you may, and that though it will hurt, I must then lie still and wait until you’re done.”

Leopold closed eyes. _Great._

“Edward, you’re not mine.”

“I’m not?” the Prince asked startled.

“I mean you are - _symbolically_.”

“Because we are married?”

“Yes.” Leopold kissed his forehead, “Because we’re married. It doesn’t mean you’re mine to have my way with.”

“You do not wish to do those things to me, then?”

“I do.” Leopold admitted, surprising himself by how easily so. “But I will never hurt you or do anything against your will. You know that, don’t you?”

“I know.”

“Edward…” It took a bit of tugging, but soon Leopold had Edward in his lap. The Prince rested his head against Leopold’s shoulder and pressed a flat palm to his chest.

They sat quietly for awhile, Leopold amazed yet again by how cruel Queen Narrisa can be, and Edward just needing to think.

“We can still do this… if you’d like.” The Prince finally said. He clearly had no idea what _this_ meant, only that it will hurt, and yet he was offering himself to Leopold so willingly it made the Duke ache for him all the more.

“Not if you’re not ready.” Leopold somehow found the courage to say.

“What she said… those _things_ … were they suppose to happen? On our wedding night?”

“Edward, that’s our decision to make. There is no right or wrong-“

“- but you want to.”

“I want you to enjoy it too.”

“Will we get to kiss?”

The Duke smiled and closed his eyes, pulling Edward closer. He knew where it was heading and felt a little guilty as he replied-

“We’ll be kissing the whole time.”

“Oh!” Edward pulled back to gaze into his eyes.

Their past kissing sessions were pretty short; the Duke, not wanting to lose his head or push Edward too far, had to pull away as soon he felt it was getting too hot and heavy for him. Lately, just looking at Edward was enough to get him going, and so he avoided physical intimacy with him even further. It made the Prince crave his kisses all the more, and Leopold knew it wasn’t fair - playing up to Edward this way. And yet…

“Then I’ll enjoy it!” Edward declaimed, glowing happily.

“Edward…” the Duke sighed theatrically, knowing he already had the Prince, hook, line and sinker.

“I will, I promise!” Edward looked both eager and concerned.

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea.” The Duke made a concerned face.

“I’m certain it is! I… I _command_ you to obey!”

As usual for the Prince, when he felt pushed to the wall he resorted to commanding, his eyes wide and panicked and his voice a bit high.

“Edward.” Leopold waited until the blue eyes met his, “What did we say about ordering people?”

Still sitting in the Duke’s lap, Edward bit his lip and ducked his head. “That it doesn’t work here.”

 _God,_ Leopold loved him so much it hurt! He looked so young right then, so vulnerable. With his thumb, he gently tilted Edward’s chin until their eyes met. Tears glistened in Edward’s baby blues. The Prince had been through so much lately – he needed to adapt to so many changes and was so brave about it… 

“Tonight?” Leopold asked.

Understanding imbued the blue eyes and they widened as Edward nodded vigorously. Leopold sealed the deal with a lingering kiss.

 _A bit manipulative_ , he knew, but he did his homework. He would make tonight worth Edward’s while.

“Must you go?”

“Yes. The shindig is held at my mansion, I must show my face.” Edward sulked and Leopold added- “I won’t be long.”

“Can’t I come along? I love dancing!”

“Edward,” The Duke of Albany, already dressed up, led the Prince to the far corner of the room, away from his valet’s ears. “Go take a bath as you wanted. By the time you’ll come out I’ll be back in the room, okay?”

“But this is our wedding night, shouldn’t we spend it together?” Edward was pouting. Since he came to New York he hated being left alone.

“We will, I promise. Go take a bath.”

Still frowning, Edward nodded. As Leopold made his way back to the mirror Otis smiled fondly at him. There was mischief in his wise alert eyes and the Duke had a feeling the old valet saw right through them.

Getting caught was only a matter of time.

 _Insane_. He must be insane.

Then he glance at Edward and smiled.

_What a way to go._

 

_“And you’ll trill a cheery tune in the tub_

_To the gay refrain_

_Of a happy working song…”_

Edward sighed. He was only allowed to sing in the bath, but right then he wasn’t in the mood. Even a happy working song wasn’t helping! He tried again-

_“…We’ll keep singing without fail_

_Otherwise we’d spoil it,”_

Too troubled, he stopped without thinking and spoiled it. _Oh no!_ He squinched his eyes shut.

Thing weren’t going his way since Leopold had left. Walking into the bathroom he stubbed his toe against an evil door and later an enchanted soap nearly made him slip.

He hugged himself in the rapidly cooling water and sighed again. His wet wedding ring glimmered against his chest; Leopold insisted that they’d wear their wedding rings like a pendant, concealed beneath their shirts.

Edward tangled his fingers in the golden chain. In Andalasia, when he married Leopold, a parade was held in the capital for everyone to see. Here in New York, the Duke hides him like a shameful secret!

_“…You could do a lot when you got_

_Such a happy little tune to hum,”_

He tried once more but tears clamped his throat, making the last note a shameful squeak.

Why wasn’t he allowed to dance with his husband on their wedding night?! It was silly! He was certain that if he could only speak with the Duke, Leopold would understand and change his mind.

Determent, he stepped out of the tub. For a long moment he stood shivering until he was reminded no birds were there to fetch his towel. Smiling at his own silliness, he stepped out of the water and dried himself. 

Prince Edward was in high spirit once more as he left Leopold’s room and went down the stairs. The music coming from below was so lovely – how he missed the royal balls! Because he wasn’t allowed to sing, he hummed happily, glad he made the decision to join the celebrations.

His new wardrobe was composed of mainly brown and grey suits, and the Prince had to suppress his desire to wear his scarlet puffy sleeved one. He eventually settled on a grey coloured suit that reminded him of silver.

Reaching the last staircase, he could see the garnished tables and thinking of Leopold made his stomach as fluttery as it was that first morning when he woke in his arms.

He entered the ballroom.

Leopold was breath taking – he stood out among the other nobles, tall and handsome and well dressed and…

 …and so was the woman he was dancing with.

She looked like a princess – her hair made of gold and her blue dress embedded with silver. They both circled and swayed, unaware of anything but each other. _…Leopold…_

Edward’s face was wet with tears before even making it back to the room and closing the door behind him.

Miss Lovett was her own clumsy self. About as pretty as they come, but with two left feet. Leopold had to lead her with extra care, focusing on his every move, but even that couldn’t dampen his good temper.

She confused his happiness with something else, and was extra flirty, but he didn’t mind. If he was mildly aroused it had nothing to do with her and everything to do with a certain Prince he was about to bed 

Though the expectation was sweet, Leopold could no longer wait to depart to his room. To claim Edward to the sounds of Viennese Waltz. Let the fogey aristocrats dance and eat and brag while above their heads he would make love to his prince for the very first time.

Okay, the Duke was becoming more than mildly aroused – he was relived when a tap on his shoulder halted the dance before he could embarrass himself or the lady.

“Otis?” he turned to find his valet looking quite disturbed.

“Sir, a word if I may?”

Still a bit dazed, Leopold nodded. He thanked Miss Lovett for the dance and followed his valet to a less crowded spot by the tables.

“What is it?” The Duke helped himself to a glass of champagne, but the look on Otis’ face made him set down his goblet after one sip.

“Otis, what is it?”

“Excuse my Sir, but I have to ask: why do you insist on squandering your time instead of spending it with the one you so obviously love?”

Leopold could feel himself pale. He opened his mouth to deny, but the valet then pressed a finger to his chest, poking justly where his wedding ring rested.

“He saw you.” Otis said quietly. Took the Duke a moment to comprehend but as he did his eyes widened in fear.

“How did you?...” Leopold shock his head, “How did you- -“

“Find out?” Otis offered, “Have you seen the way he looks at you? Moreover, I was thrilled to have a fellow Londoner aboard. It was a bit strange however, having to explain Big Ben isn’t the Troll from the Plains of Mirth. It was also hard to convince the young lad he can drop the kitchen knife and step off the table.”

Leopold gulped.

“Don’t worry, no one saw us that day.” The valet reassured, “You should go find him, he was quite upset when he left… I will keep Master Millard occupied enough for him not to notice you aren’t persevering to find the longed for bride.” Again that mischief in the valet’s eyes.

“But… why?” Leopold asked incredulously.

“Love suits you Sir, and God knows there’s too little of it to go around. Who am I to condemn its any form? 

The Duke smiled sadly knowing Otis was the minority.

“Besides,” the valet’s smile was a bright one, “The young master is truly one of a kind. You will have to tell me where you found him some day. 

And this time Leopold smiled genuinely.

“Thank you old friend.”

The music was soft but clear in his dark room. Leopold lit it and closed the door behind him.

Edward was sitting in bed, hugging a pillow. “I thought I was told to stay because you are ashamed of me. Now that I know the truth I wish it was so!” His voice quivered and tears run down his cheeks. He was wearing the trousers of a grey suit and a white undershirt, the top thrown to the floor.

“Edward-”

“Who is she?”

“She’s no one!” The Duke sat by him and took his hand.

Edward pulled his hand away, “Tell me the truth, peas-“ but the rest of his sentence was cut off as Leopold swiftly rolled them over, and lying on top of Edward, kissed him.

Still crying, Edward kissed back and Leopold deepened the kiss, letting his full body weight crush Edward to the bed.

The Prince moaned angrily, but even as he did Leopold could feel him grow hard. That’s when he usually stopped. He released his lips.

“- Get off me!”

“Edward, you know I’d never –“

“Why were you dancing with her?!” Edward was crying again “I want you to get off of me!!”

“Shhh,” Leopold ignored his request. He pressed a thigh between Edward’s legs and began a gentle rub.

“ _Ahhh!_ ” The blue eyes widened and the Prince began to pant surprised and confused. “What are you - - “ 

“She's no one. Please, calm down.” Leopold kissed a trail from the Prince’s neck to his ear. He licked it and smiled when Edward hissed and began rocking against his thigh.

“I hate you!”

“Really?” Leopold stilled his movements.

“…No.” Edward admitted and the Duke fused their mouths once more. Still kissing the Prince, he sent hands to his nape and undid the golden chain. With a lingering suck of his lower lip, Leopold released him. He then took his hand and slipped the golden rind onto his finger.

“They wouldn’t understand - they think our relationship is unnatural. You will just have to trust me; for as long as we’re here I will have to pretend.”

“I don’t want to share you!”

“You don’t have a choice.”

Pinned beneath him, the Prince narrowed his eyes at him- “When we’ll get back to Andalasia I’ll… I’ll… --I’ll command you to watch me dance with every maiden in the realm!”

“Fair enough,” Leopold smiled as he began kissing Edward’s neck. It didn’t stop him -

“And then I won’t have to obey to your stupid rules! I will talk – no _sing,_ to the animals. In fact I will speak to no one _but_ animals!”

"Shh," Leopold found his racing pulse and sucked on the spot thoroughly.

“And I’ll wear even _puffier_ sleeves, and I’ll… I’ll…” The Prince was writhing beneath him, his pelvis rocking uncontrollably, “I will command that everyone _must_ know we’re married! They will teach it in kindergartens… and in grade schools, and, and - -“

“ _Shhh_.” Leopold hushed him again, more urgently. Strangely, it worked.

“…Leopold?”

“- Mm?”

“…it hurts.”

“What is?”

The Prince blushed and Leopold smiled. “ _Oh._ Yeah, it hurts.”

“I think…I think… I _can’t_ think! You’ve bewitched me!“

Leopold chuckled. “Thinking can get hard as well,“ and he pressed his groin to Edward’s. The Prince hissed-

“Make it better – “ he begged, his breath ragged. Every fiber of his being told him he should be doing _something - -_ he just wasn’t sure what.

“I can,” Leopold said, tracing Edward’s lips with his index finger. “But you have to trust me.” And he pressed the digit past the pink lips.

Closing his eyes, Edward suck hard on his finger, and moaning, Leopold pulled back before such a simple act undid him.

Remembering his long talks with Peter, he decided the Prince was ready.

He rolled off him and pulled the sheets down, waiting for Edward to join his side. His heady state of mind made the music coming from the ballroom sound different. Better. Uplifting new notes made only for them.

The Duke took his shirt off and smiled seeing Edward did the same, eager and flushed. He then pulled the Prince into his arms, the press of their naked torsos just as electrifying as he remembered.

They kissed and groped like that to the sound of violins until the Duke’s world narrowed to a throbbing need; tight pressure in his groin and abs that demanded release. 

He rolled and tugged until the young prince was lying beneath him. Remembering his promise, he pressed his lips to Edward’s and the Prince accepted the advance with a pleased moan. They kissed messily and noisily while Leopold undid his belt and pushed his white pants and briefs down. 

Edward still had too many clothes on, but one thing at a time. He began kissing a wet trail from the Prince’s lips to his neck. The pale flesh colored beneath his caressing lips, delicious, smooth and pulsing. Leopold moaned as fingers intertwined in his hair, the Prince restlessly twitching under him.

“Easy, Prince Edward.”

“I… I never felt like this! …It’s awful and I don’t want it to stop!”

“Awful? What is?”

“This- - _illness_ … below…”

Relieved, the Duke smiled, “Still hurts, doesn’t it?” 

“You said you can make it better!” Edward accused, flushed and damp with sweat.

“Lets begin by doing this –“ The duke reached under the covers and undid Edward’s pants. As soon as he unbuttoned the restraining fabric Edward glowed with relief.

“That’s it?” the Prince asked. “This wedding night didn’t hurt at all!” He attempted to sit up but froze midway with a groan.

“I’m still… _uncomfortable_ , you didn’t fix it at all!”

“Edward, lie down.”

“But- -“

“Lie down.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Edward landed himself back on the pillows, “I’m only lying down because I want to!”

He was sulking now, but Leopold could see the fear in his eyes. He could only imagine how confusing the new range of sensation must be for the young prince.

“Edward, I know you’re a bit uncomfortable- -”

“- I wish I’d _never_ met you!”

“Really?”

“…No.” 

The Prince was pouting and the Duke exhaled, amused. “Come here,” And he covered Edward with his body to place a kiss against his lips. Didn’t take long to coax his mouth to open and accept him. Their tongues duelled until with a chocked gasp Edward pulled away,

“You’re only making it worse!”

“Do you wish to stop?” the Duke teased. He knew Edward was too far gone.

“Yes!... No… I used to love kissing- - what’s happening to me?!”

Leopold turned serious - he and Edward never got that far and the Prince’s well being was his responsibility.

“You’re aroused.” He replied earnestly. “It’s normal to feel this way when you enjoy kissing someone. I know it causes inconvenience, but that’s natural. It can also be the source of great pleasure -” 

The Prince was wearing a pair of cotton briefs, the soft material loose around his slim waist. Moving slowly as if not to scare him, Leopold ran a hand down Edward’s chest and belly. He took his time fondling the tight abs, making the Prince groan and hiss and arch before slipping his palm pass the waistband and into the heat of his groin.

He looked up. 

Edward was strangely quiet. Very pale and still – he looked almost sick.

“Is that alright?” Leopold asked, suddenly worried.

“I _t’s - -”_ Edward voice betrayed him squeakily. He cleared his throat, “It’s very good.” he replied formally - Leopold half expected to be referred to as _‘peasant’_. He gave the Prince a gentle squeeze, making his inert charade quite palpable.

 _“Ahh-  -  ...  - - Aww…   - -Leopold…”_ Every slow stroke made the Prince intuitively spread his legs. His head fell back, neck strained and body arched.

It was, quite possibly, the most beautiful sight Leopold had laid his eyes upon.

When he stopped and drew his hand away, Edward froze. Leopold pushed his pants and briefs the rest of the way, leaving him naked. He then lay down beside him, the Prince turning to gaze at him, impatient and confused.

“Edward, there’s something I want to -“

“- it’s yours!” the Prince declared impatiently, eyes bright with desire. Below them, the bassoons and violas sang subdued melodies and the silverware clattered; giving the moment a quiet theme.

“You know, it’s maleficent for a Prince to be so easily diverted.”

“If I am so - it’s your fault! Recuperate me or I shall throw you to the deepest dungeon of my castle!”

“Really?”

It took Edward longer to think this time, “…No.” The blue eyes searched his frantically- “But I need you to continue… _The thing_ you were doing to me – you must continue!”

“I will Edward, but there is something I want from you.”

“I told you it’s yours! There is nothing I’d deny you, but please… hurry!”

Leopold was finally moving. He settled between Edward’s spread legs, but instead of touching him, reached for his cabinet and went through it.

The Prince writhed impatiently until he had the Duke’s undivided attention once more. 

“I don’t want you to be brave Prince Edward. She was wrong – this isn’t meant to be painful, this isn’t meant to be something you endure, but enjoy - ”

The young Prince nodded. Leopold locked his gaze with Edward’s as he shifted his pelvis some, forcing him into a somewhat less comfortable position.

“Hold still,” his right hand disappeared beneath the covers, between Edward’s legs, then incisive pressure narrowed Edward’s world to one single sensation.

He yelped - it was awfully intimate, too much so! But when the Duke pulled back fearful and apologetic, Edward felt –

“ _Empty…_ ”

“What?”

“Don’t… don’t stop. It feels wrong, having you there and then - - _not_.”

“Edward… There’s time.” the duke said, heart sinking with every word.

“I need this now… I need you. Leopold… please? 

“Are you certain?” 

Led by primal instinct he didn’t know he had, Edward readily wrapped his legs around the Duke’s waist, uncharacteristically serious.

“I am certain.”

Harps signalled the beginning of the graceful melody culmination, and the Duke thought the very trust in Edward’s eyes was enough to kill him. He kissed him thoroughly before leaning forward and in a series of slow mindful moves claimed what he so desperately needed, letting Edward gasps, moans and half whispered words guide him.

Led by the violins, the orchestra erupts into a raucous, enthusiastic waltz tune. Cymbals crashed and the brasses blared. Sweet and elegant variations of flutes and oboes, along with the hum of the cellos and clarinets, fought the extravagant contrabasses.

It wasn’t nearly as sweet as Edward’s soft moans. Nothing existed but heated friction, hungry kisses, the smell of soap and the building pleasure in his groin. It became more and more demanding, dictating the pace of his thrusts, Edward’s legs interlocked around him, wringing him tighter and harder as his climax drew near.

 

If the music was still playing, Leopold couldn’t hear it. The rush of his blood was loud in his ears. Edward’s heated moans matched the pelvic thrusts that rocked his body, the erotic sound addicting; Leopold needed to draw Edward’s next gasp as much as he needed to find his own release.

It didn’t take long. As he drew near, the Prince arched his back, his legs closed around Leopold and his fingers dug into his shoulders.

Edward was quiet and tense during Leopold’s last long pounds, convulsively moving to meet each deep stroke. He… he needed just…just a little more and - - and -

“ _AHH_ \- - _Leopold!!_ \- - “ The Prince sharply tensed, then fell apart in his arms.

 _“- - Ahhh!”_ he cried as he came, _“Leopold, please- -“_ lost, he begged,

“ _Shhh_ ,” the Duke cooed, “That’s it Edward, that’s it.”

_“Aww! I’m… It’s - - ”_

“Shhh, It’s alright.”

“…”

“It’s okay.”

“…”

Panting, Edward slowly slackened.

“That’s it.” Leopold pressed lips to his forehead, easing him back to the soft mattress.

For a long moment the Prince caught his breath. He then blinked his eyes open.

Never had he felt so weak. Never had he been so tired. A slow trail of warmth trickled down his slightly parted thighs and he looked up to see Leopold gazing down at him, just as tranquil.

It was strangely pleasant, knowing his husband experienced the same kind of release. “I love you,” It suddenly became important to say.

“I love you too,” came the winded reply. “Are you feeling alright?”

Leopold was still wearing his wedding ring around his neck and instead of answering him, Edward used the golden chain to pull him down for a lazy kiss.

The music turned soft as the guests below began departing and the two men settled in bed, both tired and gratified. Lolled by the pleasant tunes, Leopold fell asleep. Edward tried fighting his heavy eyelids - the moment was too perfect, he couldn’t remember ever feeling that happy, that calm.

“Leopold?”

“Mm?” The drowsy man stirred.

“May I sing?”

“Sure.”

“ _Really??_ ”

“…No.” 

And the last thing Prince Edward thought before falling asleep was that when they’ll get back to Andalasia, He’d command Leopold to speak _only_ in songs.  _...He has such a great singing voice..._ smiling happily, the Prince fell asleep.

 

The End


End file.
